Naem Mannig
Naem Mannig is a friend of Eden Roberts in Naedstuck. He is obsessed with wolves, which manifests itself to having him talk nothing but the glorious canine creatures. Naem is a special little boy living in a special little world. People aren't sure if he's crazy or just weird. All they know is that once they meet him, they immediately wish to escape. On Pesterchum his chumhandle is onliestFlesh. Onliest means "only" so his username can be interpreted as "Only human." Mostly everyone avoids Naem because he is annoying to a certain degree. Ironically he is the "Heir of Blood" which makes you think he'd actually be good with relationships. Biography Childhood Naem was raised along side his brother, Dann, in a typical suburban neighborhood. Growing up, he enjoyed dinosaurs and loved dogs. He took a special interest in drawing and would fill up countless sketch books of dogs, dinosaurs and pictures of his family. When he was a small child, he got his father to agree to help him paint dinosaurs on his bedroom's wall. He would spend his time in his room acting like he was in Jurasic park and wouldn't go to sleep until his Father asked him to. Naem got along with his brother quite well. Dann would write small stories to go with Naem's drawings and they'd both draw animals together. Naem became aware of how pretty wolves were when he first watched the movie Balto. The dogs in Balto aren't actually wolves, but Naem didn't know the difference. Naem found being loud and adventerous was fun while Dann found that being quiet and reserved was better. The two brothers began to drift apart because of their constant clashing personalities. In 5th grade, it could only go downhill. When Naem was 10 he became very interested in magical girl animes. Dann was repulsed by the "kawaii desu" anime magical girls and stopped trying to engage himself in Naem's hobbies. Naem began to start an obsession with wolves and joined wolf-fanatics.org to meet people who feel the same as him. When Naem was 12 his Father got him his first pet. Naem had really wanted a wolf but his Dad has suggested otherwise. Instead of a wolf, Naem got a little hedgehog that they rescued from an animal shelter. Someone had given it up because of its "problems." Naem fell in love with the animal and named it Mag. He often takes Mag outside of his cage to let him flop around on his bed. Naem finds it really cute how he sometimes makes litte squeak noises. He likes to hold mag while feeding him mushrooms and berries. He has to make them into really small bites so Mag can actually eat them but Naem doesn't mind. All throughout middle school Naem would doodle on all of his homework and classwork. The teachers would yell at him but Naem didn't care at all. He just did it on up the only way he wanted to. In 7th grade, Naem made the discovery of the century: A three wolf moon shirt. Naem was captured by it's dazzling beauty and decided to buy it for himself. Much to his brother's dismay, he wore the shirt every day and it is questionable if he ever washed it. Naem also had his room repainted and put up posters of his favorite animes and of his drawings. He found a very large wolf tapestry and decided to make it into a rug. While walking in his room Naem always managed to hit the corner of the rug with his foot which makes it stand up. In 9th grade while on Wolf-fanat ics.org, Naem met Eden. Eden was the only one who actually had the patience to listen to Naem ramble on about his wolf obsessions and quickly became friends. Eden encouraged Naem to get a pesterchum so he could meet her friend Aria. Naem and Aria didn't really hit it off at all but they managed to be somewhat aquaintences. Naem decided to make Dann get a pesterchum so they could all be best buddies. Personality and Traits Naem has a rather spazztic personality and ends up scaring people off. He has very poor social skills and is terrible at making friends. He makes up for his lack of communication by going on adventures in the wilderness. Naem often dreams of running with wolves except those dreams turn out to be nightmares and he isn't running with the wolves, he is being chased by them. Nevertheless, he still is obsessed with wolves. Naem is very emotionally engrossed with the beauty of the wolf nature. Naem sometimes goes outside to lure nearby wolves by playing songs on his super cool lute. Dann keeps trying to tell Naem that there are no wolves withing a 500,677 mile radius of their neighborhood but Naem doesn't listen. One day he believes he will finally see a wolf with his own two eyes and they will bond over hunting and meat-eating. To this day, he has still never successfully lured a wolf but that doesn't mean that He won't stop trying. Naem has an iron will that will allow his to try and achieve anything without being put down by others. He tends to not care about what others think about him which is mostly likely a good thing. Naem does what he wants when he wants to do it. Naem also tries to interact with the wind like Pocahontas. Ever since he watched the movie the song "Colors of the Wind" touched his heart. He likes to pretend that the wind swoops him up and takes him to a destination of his choice. This, however, is not true and all he does is make whoosh sound effects with running around. Everyone in Naem's community tries their best to stay as far away from Naem as possible except for the old ladies. For some reason the old folk flock to naem like he was some sort of mothball. Relationships Dann Mannig Dann is Naem's cranky brother and he loves him very much. He doesn't seem to quite understand that Dann doesn't enjoy his company. He really likes to interact with his bro and talk to him about wolves and anime but Dann usually just responds with grunts. Naem will sometimes go inside Dann's room to just have "bro talks" but those always end up in Naem being thrown out the window and left to sleep outside. Doge (Virtus Doge) Virtus Doge is Naem's beloved husband...dog...thing. Actually, Virtus Doge is only from a dream. However, the dream was so vivid that Naem has decided to honor their marriage as an actual relationship. Virtus Solius Naem is head over heels in love with Virtus. He continues to stalk him even after getting yelled at multiple times. He keeps a Virtus shrine and "secretly" takes photos of Virtus when he isn't looking. Everyone knows about Naem's undying obsession-crush on Virtus but no one does anything because Naem is Hella weird. Eden Roberts Eden and Naem met when they were just 13 on wolf-fanatics.org. She was the first person to actually listen to him talk about his wolf obsessions. Naem thinks that Eden is really cool and he likes the way she has with words. He sees her as one of his very dear friends and talks to her whenever something happens in his life. He likes to gossip about the "dorks" on wolf-fanatics.org with her and ends up getting to into the discussion. Quotes *"Do I want to play my lute right now??? Yes. But can I?????? No. Not right now." *"What a beautiful WOLF-LOVIN day it is today!!!" *"FIESTY ;-)" *''"FULL STEAM AHEAD BOYZ!!!!!!"'' *"what do you mean wolves arent cool" *"Did you miss me?? I've been trying to find you for the past 2 months!!!" *"You know my name...*swoon*" Category:Characters Category:Kids